Deliver Us
by Charlemagne OR WHATEVER
Summary: Imagine, if you will, that dragons are nearly as intelligent as humans. They might have their own society, with it's own social hierarchy and struggles of inequality just as human do. Maybe they need someone to save them from tyranny, just as we have time and time again. They need deliverance, and a Savior who can give it to them. This is a story that follows these odd notions.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fic, or work of creative writing in general. if you do not like it, feel free to press the return key and choose another story.

In my short life I have experienced many an astoundingly terrible injustice. I am sure that you too have had such terrible things happen in your life. So terrible that you can not speak them aloud, but you could write them down. I could go on and on about this, many unfair things happen to terribly good people every day, but sadly this is not their story. It is not mine either, but that is no matter.

Our story begins on an island, 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, located solidly on the meridian of misery. It is the kind of place that you would not care to visit, nor would you like to pass by. The island is Berk and while it does have charming sunsets and lush forests, it has a bit of an… infestation would be the best word. Infact, all across the island there are these pathetic little creatures who grow spots of fur on their head and practically nowhere else. While most would agree that they were pathetic little things, almost everybody had to admit they quite clever little things. Dangerous too, I might add.

The hero in this story is not the likely candidate. You would not know it by looking at him, and even now I can hardly believe it. When I hear the term hero, I think of a knightly man, or of a courageous soldier. I imagine you do much the same. The peculiar thing is that in this story the hero is the fire breathing dragon. I could go on and on about the oddity of this, but I am sure that you are tired of my endless narrating so I will start the story, and only stop to explain some minor important detail or what have you.

The sky was an inky black. There were no moon or stars to reveal this horrid creature who would be our hero. A high pitched whistle came off of the wings of the beast, the telltale sign of impending doom. On the ground below one of the savages, who were all too eager to spill blood,shouted a warning to his comrades. Cries of "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" could be heard as many of them dropped to the ground or dove for cover. Firing a few shots of concentrated plasma, he blew a hole into the defences of the hairless apes that were so vicious to him and his kin. He flew away after that. It was not his place to steal food, or wreak more havoc than necessary, in fact he shouldn't really be out there at all.

You see, dear reader, this dragon was very high up in dragon society. In fact, he had been adopted by the queen and raised as a son to her. As a hatchling his Parliament had been killed, by what he could not say, and he was left to fend for himself. Luckily he had felt the pull of the nest and promptly found the nest and as taken in by the royal brood. Being a Night Fury, he was at the top of the social hierarchy of the nest. First of course was the queen, a Vulcanus Dragonus Maximus was the most powerful so she was at the top, after her came Night Furies. Then Nightmares and Nadders and Timberjacks. Gronckles were pretty high up, for there were so many of them. It went like that until the Terrible Terror, the lowest form of dragon there was.

Hoch Dünn, the Night Fury and hero of our tale, landed on a ledge in the nest that was rather close to where the queen was. In fact he had a rather close relationship with her, for they had been together for many years and she looked to him as a son.

An angry glare greeted him upon his return. " **And where have you been?"** The queen demanded. At this point I think I should mention that dragons could not speak aloud as they did not have the developed vocal cords of humans. They made due with a mix of body language, grunts and some very mild telepathy.

"I was… fishing." He tried to lie, but he was not a very good liar being a rather good natured dragon so she saw right through it. She set one eye upon him in a scathing glare.

" **Do not think to lie to me. This is the last time I shall forgive you. I will not be so lenient again."**

"Forgive me." said Hoch Dünn. "I was with the raiding party. I went to see that the apes would not take more of my kin."

This was not the whole truth. He did go to protect the other dragons, but mostly to see all the strange contraptions that the apes had made. He would not dare say this aloud however, as it was forbidden to go gallivanting into apeish territory just for the sake of curiosity .

She glared at him. " **The** **Niedrigere are not your kin. They are but sklaven to us."**

" _Sklaven?"_ Hoch Dünn thought. " _If they are Sklaven then.."_

"I do not understand" he said "If they Sklaven then what am I?"

" **über ihnen"**

" _über ihnen"_ he thought " _above them."_

"I see, Tolle Sache. I shall not…" But what shall he not? He did not wish to abandon them. Well, technically he would not be abandoning them because they were all in the same mountain, he would just have to leave them to themselves on raids and such. It was still not a very welcoming prospect.

"...associate.. With them. The sklaven. I mean." He was mildly flustered at this point, he did not really think that they were sklaven but it did not matter.

" **Good. They are so far beneath you that you cannot comprehend their station."**

With that, the queen sent him away. He flew off, away from the nest to a rock pillar, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Supper

The following morning Hoch Dünn was awoken by a timberjack with whom he had become friends recently. The dragon had only joined the nest a few weeks back, and was one of only 47 of his kind on the island. Hoch Dünn greeted his friend warmly, promptly disregarding the lecture the queen had given him the night before.

"Good morning Hoch." said the Timberjack. "What are you doing out here?"

The Night Fury looked at him, unsure of what to say. The dragon across from him was a terrible gossip, and tended to exaggerate things so that others would pay attention to him. Hoch Dünn decided to lie, despite his lack of ability in the field of deception.

"I was.. feeling warm, so I decided to sleep outside." It was _plausible_. Dragons could be sensitive to temperature, and it was mildly hot inside the nest.

"I thought so." said the Timberjack. He was not one to question those of a higher status than him, and he liked to seem smart, so he often said he 'suspected as much' no matter what had been said. Once a group of Terrors told him that the beached blue whale that had obviously been washed up in a storm was actually a kill that they brought for the queen. Of course he said he thought so; although he did not.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" he asked "You just show up and wake me from my nap, all willy-nilly and ridiculous."

" _Nap?!_ " said the other dragon, with false incredulity. "It's well past mid morning and you and I were supposed to go whaling with Blau dünn in the west sea, yet here you sit lazing about like a- a- a Walrus!" He sputtered at the end of his rant, for he could not think of good mammal to compare his friend to.

"A Walrus!? Klein, you wound me." This was said with a heavy layer of sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever. Hurry up and let us get out of here." he said. "I want Orca and they're impossible to find at night."

"It isn't even mid day."

"That's not the point."

Hoch Dünn snorted. He did not really want to go, but he had promised so whatever. He got up and stretched, fanning out his wings and fins, and jumped into the air. They Quickly flew west to find Klein his beloved Orca.

At this point I feel that I should mention that while the TimberJack is a relatively high up member of nest society, they are still treated poorly because they are so few of them. Most of the dragons above them in class hardly gave them the time of day and they often had to do the dirty work. Removing excrement, clearing forest debris to avoid fires. If there were more of them they would not have to do these kinds of things, yet they did.

Anyway, let us carry on.

Blau Dünn, Klein, and Hoch Dünn were flying over the water looking for whale.

Blau, a Deadly Nadder, had actually caught a beluga whale already and was flying with it in her claws. Hoch had a seal in his, he did not really care for whale.

Klein dove for an Orca but missed, making an utter fool of himself.

He had been talking up his hunting skills for some time, trying to impress Blua for some unknown reason. What was it with Timberjacks trying to woo Nadders? They were different species and could not produce viable offspring. Probably.

Maybe with a Nightmare, but Nadders were just too different.

Nadders could not form words, their telepathy was nigh on non existent, but they could still communicate well enough, relaying emotions and what not.

Hoch Dünn looked around, it was getting dark. He xchanged a glance with Blau, she wanted to leave.

"Klein!" He called. "It's time to go back!"

"I cannot yet, I don't have anything caught!"

"Just steal a sheep!"

"...No"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

At this point, Hoch had nearly decided to turn back without him when Klein suddenly dove in and came back out with a Narwhale.

"What is that? It looks like a walrus mated with a whale."

"It is a Narwhale."

"Wat?"

"A Narwhale." He said, Completely serious. "Like a sea unicorn."

"...Ok"

After the brief exchange it took them less than an hour to return home.

He sat on a ledge in the rock, munching on the seal, marveling at the fact that there

were no dragons around. Coincidently, that was the first time that there were no other dragons around that Hoch could remember. It was not uncommon for them to be on a raid, but that rarely happened at this time of night.; in fact, this was when they would typically come back from the raids. He never went inside the nest after a raid, it was to crowded and noisy. It bothered his ears a great deal to be in that cacophony of noise; Night Furies had extremely sensitive hearing and it was just easier to wait until the hoard dispersed. Still, even when they were returning from a raid he could not remember a single instance of there being no one around. He had just made up his mind to go and see if they were inside of the nest when he heard a roar, and suddenly hundreds of dragons flew out of the top of the mountain.

" _So they had been in the mountain."_ Hoch dünn thought to himself. " _Did they just get here? They never all go inside at once."_ Curiously, he flew inside to investigate. Landing on a pillar of stone, he looked into the pit. At first there was nothing unusual. A couple of bones, bits of wool, that sort of thing. Although after a few minute of inspecting, he saw something odd on the floor near Tolle Sache.

" _Is that.. A wing?"_ he thought to himself, a wave of cold running through him. No, it couldn't possibly be a wing. The queen might look down on the other dragons, but she would never _kill_ them. At least he did not think she would. But maybe.. No. it was impossible, right?

He looked at the queen, for the second time in as many days he started to doubt. Maybe she wasn't the benevolent thing that he thought she was.

Just as our hero considered this, he heard something that sounded like sing coming from the direction of Tolle Sache's stomach.

It went a little like this:

" _...eagles wings can tickle, bear's have a nasty bite! Sheep are soft and squishy, there wools is very light! Humans can be tricky, there blood is red and icky! You'd better stay away, seek some other prey, or you shan't live past this day! Take a look into the deep, maybe steal a couple sheep!.."_

It went on like that for a while.

"She can sing with her mouth closed." Hoch said without thinking, he had thought that she was taking a nap and did not want to wake her.

" **Someone with their eyes closed is not necessarily sleeping; so it follows that someone with their mouth closed is not necessarily singing."**

"What? Does that mean that it's not you?" Hoch asked "Who else could it be?"

" **It is a singing supper."** She said this as it might be the simplest thing in the world, and not at all confusing.

"What is a singing supper?" he asked, eyeing what he was now certain was a dragon wing with something close to horror. She must have noticed him staring at it.

" **To understand that, you have to first understand what a super is"** he said " **I believe that we are all suppers to something else, and that is just supper to something else, and on and on and on. The worm is supper to the fish, the fish is supper to the bigger fish, the bigger fish is supper to the seal, who is supper to a dragon, who** _ **was**_ **supper to me. When I die, I shall be supper to the worm, and like all dragons, I will start to sing."**

He looked at her for a second. Then it dawned on him, she had eaten a dragon and the singing he heard was it's death song. Oh, he was going to be sick. He threw himself into the air and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3: Ziggerastica

Chapter three: Ziggerastica

He did not fly for very long. He was disturbed by the realization that the queen had eaten the poor creature. He flew to the south side of the island and landed there.

" _How could she have done this?"_ he thought to himself. He was struggling to come to terms with the reality of the situation. " _Did she even eat a dragon? That may very well have been in my imagination… no. If it was she would never would have admitted to eating dragons for supper. Not much I can do about it I guess. Might as well just carry on living. Besides, what's the harm of eating a couple of dragons any way?" he paused for a second, "Don't think that way! The harm is in the EATING OF DRAGONS BIT! You blithering idiot! What if it were Kein? Or Blau? That would be.."_ he did not even want to think about it. Klein and Blau were his friends, he could not bare the thought of them being eaten. He still could not quite believe that the queen who had taken him in when he was but a hatchling could be so.. Evil.

He made a decision. He was going to talk with Tolle Sache and straighten this out. It was probably some misunderstanding. Yeah, that had to be it.

_As he enterd the cavern, Tolle Sache looked up at him, as if annoyed by his very presence. He glided down for her, narrowly avoiding crashing into something " _Wow am I glad to have my tail fully intact and not at all maimed not at all maimed!"*_

He landed on a ledge near the queen and faced her.

He looked t her for a minute. What would he even say? " _Did you eat a dragon or are you just messing with me? Yeah,_ that _is a great plan._ Well it could be worse, I mean I could accuse her of… eating a dragon. Well, she probably did no such thing. It could have been a trick of the light, things like that occasionally happened.

" **Ah, I see you've returned. Where did you go, Kleiner Prinz? I had been wondering when you would return."** She said this as if he had been gone for days, and not merely hours, and also as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary, or monstrous. Did she eat a dragon? _NO_! Of course not. To see her now one would expect her to have eaten one of those clever apes some hours away from here.

"I just went to the other side of the island. I needed to think about the, uh, talk we had earlier."

" **Why? It seemed pretty straightforward to me."** She said in a mildly confused tone,

" **The sklaven bring me food, I eat the food. Sometimes I eat the sklaven. When dragons die, they sing. Pretty clear I thought."**

Hoch Dünn blinked. The small glimmer of hope he had been carrying extinguished in two seconds.

"Ah. I see." He said, emotion boiling inside him. This dragon had raised him since before he could remember, she gave him his name, she could not be this monster. And yet she was.

"Well, I ,uh, had better go, uh, catch some lunch." He left immediately. He flew back to the south side of the island. He landed on the shore and stared out at the ocean.

He sat there, thinking of what to do. Should he do nothing? There was little that he could do. The others were too loyal to the queen to leave. Why wa that? She _ate_ some of them! How could they not leave? It made no sense. Why?

There was nothing he could do. He thought, and he thought, and he thought. Nothing. Could he convince some to leave? He didn't know, but he would try.

He flew off to find someone to save.

It was not long before he found Klein, chewing at the corpse of an unlucky orca that had washed ashore.

"Hey," Klein said in greeting.

"Uh, hey," our hero replied. Was he going to say? We have to leave here or you might be eaten.

"Did you hear about Blaü?" he asked, his voice laden with melancholy.

"No, What about her?" He worried that she might have been eaten, but he did not think that Klein would tell him if she had been. They had been friends for a while, and he had not mentioned _anything_ about the eating.

"She was taken, in the last raid. The apes.. They threw a something and she was caught. I couldn't get her free. I don't know what will happen to her. She.. she will probably die there."

Hoch looked at his friend for a long while. " _I don't know what to do."_ He thought as considered his friend. This was something that happened more often than he'd like. All dragons had lost fiends to the apes, and yet they still attacked. They raided them to steal their food, yet they only ate what they caught in the sea or the forest.

" _The Queen. She ate whatever they brought her, and sent them on the raids. They risk their lives for her, and if they don't bring enough, she eats them too."_

He knew what he had to do.

"Klein," He said "We have to leave."

Klein looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean leave?"

"I mean leave the nest. We have to go."

"I can't leave the nest! Are you insane?"

"Why not?"

"Because.. I don't know."

"Then let's leave."

He looked at his friend. If Klein would leave with him.. Maybe he could save at least one.

"No. We cannot go." Klein looked at his friend with a vacant expression.

"Yes, we can. Come with me! No raids, no more friends killed, we can be free!"

Hoch Dünn pleaded with the timberjack, hoping that he would come with him, that he might save himself.

"I-" he paused briefly, "I can't. I have to stay with my own."

Our hero looked at him. What did that even mean to stay with his own. It made no sense.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't know what it's like Hoch, I'm sorry, but it's true. You are the only Night Fury.

You have no people, you have no kin. I'm sorry." He looked toward the sea.

"For you to leave, it would be no large thing, you would abandon no one. If I left I would leave behind near fifty of my kin here. I cannot abandon my own."

Hoch dünn stepped back. " _No people? No kin? I.. Why are there no more? Why am I alone?"_ There were other Night Furies, there had to be.

"Is there anything I can say that will make you join me?"

Klein looked at him with sad, somber eyes.

"No."

"I see. Well, I can't say I'm happy."

"Neither can I. You have been a good friend to me."

They looked at each other.

"Stay with us. You don't have to go.''

Maybe he could stay, maybe he did not have to go. Maybe… " _Eagles wings can tickle, Bear's have a nasty bite!"_

He shuddered. He had to go. He could not stay while these atrocities continued.

"I can't. I have to go."

Klein grew suddenly angry, looking as if Hoch had just just destroyed his brood.

"THEN GO! We have no need for a traitor like you!"

Hoch Dünn stepped back, surprised. Hi friend had been so sad just moments before, and now he was furious.

"Leave this place, and abandon your name. You are the high one no more! From this day until your last, you are but a common beast! I name you Wyrm! Low one you are now!"

Wyrm? That is what you call an outcast, to be called wyrm is to have no name. To be nothing. This could only be done when all the nest acts as one, when the queen tae the mand of another and bends him her will. This Was not Klein, but Tolle Sache.

Our here, now of no name, left the island and flew south.

Days and nights past until he came to an island.

He landed there and looked to the sky.

He was nameless. That was the same as to not exist. If you had no name, then you had no home. You were nothing.

Nameless heard something in the grass. He looked round and saw nothing. He laid down and closed his eyes.

Again he heard something. His eyes snapped open. There on the tip of his tail was a small, red and black nano dragon. About the size of a grasshopper.

"Who are you, that thinks he so pure that he may lie in the field of the living god?"

Nameless looked at the little dragon, very confused.

"I am no one. Who are you, you small… thing?"

"I am Ziggerastica High king and living god of the nano dragons! My armies are without number my power beyond comprehension! Tremble at my feet O' Stupid one."

Nameless started to laugh, only to find himself trembling uncontrollably at the feat this little thing.

"My wisdom is immeasurable, my power unknowable. I have no match, save the wicked queen in the north."

"What?"

*these things make me laugh. I have read many a story that I wished had a thing like that. In the end, I regret nothing.

Anyway, this took a long while to write. Well, probably only 2 hours but it was spaced out really far. Also I do not own anything and the books are really good. I recommend you listen to them, Tennant has away of making them come to life.


End file.
